Siendo Pαdres
by Anniih
Summary: Arthur se mandó una cagadita. Quería volver a convertir a Alfred en pequeño, pero esta vez cayó en Carlitos. Ahora Martín y Manuel aprenderán durante una semana siendo padres de Carlitos baby ¿Podrán cambiarle el pañal? *ArgentinaxChile, Tierra del Fuego*
1. Cagadita

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje de Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** ¿La ternura es una advertencia? Veremos a…Manuel cansado y gruñón. Y… ¡Abuelita Pueblo Mapuche entra en acción!

**Pareja: **ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. Leve USAxUK.

* * *

**Siendo Pαdres**

**C**apítulo 1: **C**agadita.

.

Es un día lindo para salir a pasear. Arthur le encanta usar su magia en cosas que él quisiera que fuesen así para toda la vida. La semana pasada convirtió a Alfred en un niño dándole los hermosos recuerdos de aquellos tiempos. Se veía ta~n tierno. Las ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza no le faltaron a Inglaterra, para nada. Luego tuvo que devolverlo a la normalidad. Sin embargo su fantasía le pedía un poco más, ¿podría ser un pervertido pedófilo? ¡Jamás! ¡Menos con su pequeño y adorado y amante Alfred! Por lo menos no de niño. Aunque realmente se ve encantador de pequeñito son leves sonrojos y pucheros enfadados. ¡Era un encanto! Entonces, Arthur volvió a usar su magia en Estados Unidos para volver a verlo de pequeñito, pero…salió mal o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Inglaterra se rasca la cabeza viendo si se equivocó en algo, en alguna palabra o quién sabe. No se equivocó. ¿Entonces en qué habrá fallado? No lo sabe, hasta tiene que ir a ver a Estados Unidos si volvió a ser pequeño. No pasó nada.

Esto es muy extraño. ¿En quién habrá caído? Solo espera que no sea en alguien conocido, por lo menos no en un país.

Uhm~.

* * *

Recién despiertan. Martín da un largo bostezo rascándose su asombrosa e iluminosa cabellera rubia, y estira los brazos. Mira a su lado y sonríe al ver la cara del chileno. Se ve gracioso, tiene una cara de no haber dormido nada, porque en realidad no durmieron mucho por la _actividad física_ que tuvieron a noche, claro que sin hacer mucho ruido para que Carlitos no ande con preguntas. Y hablando del pequeñín, debe prepararle el desayuno. Argentina sale de la cama dejando a Chile en su mundo tratando de averiguar que pasó anoche (aunque ya lo sabe), va la cocina abriendo la nevera, saca una caja de leche blanca verificando si está en la fecha para no enfermar el estómago del isleño. Está todo bien. Lo invierte en un vaso, saca unas galletas y va al cuarto del rubiecito.

Mientras tanto a Manuel le duele un poco el trasero. Le dijo que usara lubricante, no saliva. Bien, no entrará en más detalles porque se sonroja al solo recordarlo. Comienza a buscar los pantalones de pijama, los encuentra y se los coloca.

― ¡Ahh~! ¡Manu~! ―aquel grito lo desconcierta desde la habitación de Tierra del Fuego, esto debe ser grave proviniendo de allá. Chile no la piensa dos veces y corre urgido a su destino.

― ¿Qué pasa weón? ¿Por qué ese grito de maraco?

― ¿Podés dejar tus insultos inentendibles para otro momento? ―no es el momento como dijo el argentino― ¡Mira nuestro nene, es un nene! ―explica señalando al bebé sentado en la cama. Espera… ¿bebé?

Manuel lo ve pero no lo cree.

― ¿Dónde…está Carlitos? ―solo atina a preguntar sin darse cuenta.

―Che, ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¡Ese nene tiene el rizo! ¡¿Quién más tiene el rizo así? ―exclama una vez más dándole la explicación tan obvia, y Manuel entiende todo.

―No puede ser… ―modula acercándose a la pequeña criaturita observando sin entender por el escándalo de sus padres― ¿Pero cómo? ―se da vuelta mirando a Argentina.

―Tengo dos teorías ―antes de seguir, Martín da un sorbo a la leche que es el desayuno de Carlitos y se cruza de brazos―. La primera, fue Itzel, aunque dudo cual sea su intención en hacerle esto a su sobrino.

― ¿Y la segunda?

―El único que cree en la magia y la usa: Arthur. ―al solo pronunciarlo siente que se ensucia la boca, asique vuelve a dar un sorbo limpiándose.

Mientras, el chileno analiza las teorías de su pareja. El único que conoce y capaz de transformar personas es el inglés. Gira la cabeza viendo al bebé, no puede creerlo. ¿Qué harán ahora? Ni siquiera sabe cambiar un pañal. Está decidido, va ir a Inglaterra con Carlitos para que vea lo que se ha mandado por andar jugando con magia irresponsablemente.

Toma al rubiecito en brazos. Demonios, la ropa que trae puesta le queda grande y solo hace "Guh guh" a cada rato.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―pregunta Martín bebiéndose todo el lácteo y comiéndose las galletas.

―A Inglaterra.

― ¿Eh? Yo debería ir, ese maldito aprenderá que no debe meterse con nosotros tres, menos con Carlitos. Yo iré, ¿dónde están las llaves del auto?

―Tú te quedai' aquí. No solo porque vas a causar un escándalo peor que el mío ―siente que el pequeño le agarra el pelo con las manitos. El castaño trata de que no lo siga haciendo y continua, Martín lo encuentra tierno―, y no sabi' manejar. Así que yo voy y punto.

―Pero…

―Por esta vez olvidaré mi buena relación con Arthur, actuaré como…una madre ―no fue fácil decirlo, más en decir que es la mamá colocándose los pantalones en preocupación de su retoño. Chile se acerca un poco más a Argentina dejando todo en claro cargando al isleño―. Voy a ir, y va saber la cagaita que se mandó.

Martín no puede creer esas palabras tan lindas para sus grosos argentinos oídos. Es el mejor 'esposa' del mundo, y se ve re-lindo llevando a Carlitos en brazos.

El castaño se despide dispuesto a gritarle al cejudo, caminando hacia la puerta de salida de la casa.

―Manu ―lo llama el rubio, él otro voltea―. Te amo, enserio. ―le brillan los ojitos. Está ilusionando imaginando a Arthur arrinconado por las groserías de su Manuel. Por último le desea buena suerte.

Manuel amarra al isleño con todos los cinturones del auto para prevenir cualquier accidente. Luego va asentarse al asiendo de piloto. Se coloca el cinturón y da marcha al avión presidencial. ¿Qué creían? No irá en auto, ni siquiera vuela. Al llegar, ordena a sus servidores partir a Inglaterra sin que hagan preguntas sobre el niño que lleva.

En dos condenadas horas (Chile tuvo que ordenar a que se apuraran) llega a Europa. Mierda que hace frío, por suerte baja preparado para ambos. Enseguida ordena bajar el auto presidencial (sí, lo trae en el avión), y van directo a la casa de Arthur.

Baja a golpear la puerta todo enojado para después acomodar el gorrito en la cabecita de Tierra del Fuego, más la ropa abrigadora, aunque le quede grande. Lo importante es abrigarlo.

En eso, el británico abre la muerta. Saluda muy alegre por la linda visita, no se la esperaba pero no es tan linda cuando Manuel muestra el ceño fruncido cargando un bebé parecido a Carlitos.

¿No será que…? ¡¿Le cayó a él? Al parecer sí ya que el chileno está muy, pero muy molesto.

―Yo…creo que cometí un error… ―dice Inglaterra tratando de no sentirse nervioso, para mala suerte lo está― no quería hacerle nada malo a tu hijo…Manuel…enserio. Yo solo quería hacerlo con Alfred…

―Por la cresta Arthur, ¿Qué wea hiciste por la chucha? Si queri' tener tus fantasías con el Alfred, ¡perfecto! ―exclama sin importarle mucho, menos dándole vergüenza ajena al inglés― ¡Pero con mi hijo no! ¡Mira, es una guagua! ¡Regrésamelo a normalidad ahora! ¡Quiero a mi hijo devuelta, ahora! ―intenta no salirse de control, pero le es imposible, y sigue reclamando aunque Arthur no entienda mucho su español tan único observando con casualidad al pequeño que está a punto de llorar por tanto grito.

―Manuel…tu hijo. ―le señala.

―No llori', no llori'. ―lo carga más a él, haciéndole movimientos muy sutiles de arriba hacia abajo para que no guarde las lágrimas. Finalmente, Inglaterra decide que mejor entre, así conversaran más tranquilos sin las miradas curiosas de la gente.

Nuevamente, Manuel pide una solución.

Arthur suspira. ―No puedo regresártelo, el efecto dura una semana. Solo pregúntale a Alfred, se ve tan lindo de pequeño. ―lleva las manos al rostro recordando la carita inocente del norteamericano. Quien sabe que cosas le hizo estando bajo el efecto de la magia tan solo al ver sonrojo en las mejillas del europeo.

―Me estai' webiando. ―no quiere creerlo.

―No te estoy we- Háblame en español, no entiendo lo que dices. ―frunce levemente el ceño, no es adivino para saber ese idioma.

―No es cierto. Martín y yo no vamos a soportar cambiarle los pañales, despertarnos en la madrugada para hacerlo callar.

―Ya dije, va estar así durante una semana. Pero ve el lado positivo.

― ¿Lado positivo?

―Tienen un bebé. Hagan su sueño realidad, como si hubieses dado a luz al hijo de ese argentino.

¿Lado positivo? ¿Cuál lado positivo? ¿Acaso aprovechar, convivir con Carlitos baby siendo una familia feliz? Eso…aprovechar…Ay no. Manuel no vayas al instinto maternal. Sacude la cabeza sacándose esas ideas estúpidas. Bien, no queda otra que volver a casa todo resignado, ni siquiera el grato ofrecimiento de tomar un té caliente le hace quedarse.

Y de regreso…

Martín a segura que va a matar a Arthur. ¡Una semana es demasiado! ¡Quiere a su hijo de vuelta! Aunque no está nada mal darle provecho a la situación. Carlitos se ve demasiado tierno para sus orbes verdes y en posición de padre, y lo carga. Pregunta si ha comido algo durante el viaje. Manuel le responde que no. Luego, el argentino lo acusa de ser una mamá irresponsable, le entrega el bebé y se va a preparar comida molida…por cierto… ¿Qué comen los bebés? ¿Cualquier clase de alimento pero molido?

― ¡Martí~n! ―ahora es el turno de Manuel en gritar. El aludido corre enseguida al cuarto.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se pegó en la cabecita? ―deja de preguntar al sentir un aroma extraño dañándole el olfato. Se cubre la nariz― Che, ¿Qué es ese olor tan asqueroso?

El chileno también tiene la nariz tapada. ―Se cagó. Carlitos se hizo caca.

―Entonces limpiálo. ―dice como si nada siendo la responsabilidad de la mamá.

― ¿Qué? No, yo no lo voy hacer. Hazlo tú. ―niega enseguida, claro que no lo hará. Viene cansado.

―Vos sos la mamá.

―Eso no importa, imbécil. ―le mira de reojo no de buena manera.

―Gu~h… ―intenta decir el pequeño aguanto en estar con el trasero sucio, casi al borde de llorar.

―No llori'. Espérate, te cambiaremos ―le pide Manuel como si rogara, luego mira a Martín―. No sé cambiar y no voy a mirar ni a oler.

―Yo menos sé. No huele muy rico ―olfatea el aire―, está empeorando. Sos un cagado Carlitos. ―menciona divertido.

― ¿Enserio no sabi'? ―duda cruzándose de brazos― ¿Nunca le cambiaste el pañal a Victoria?

―No, nunca ―hasta hace memoria―. ¿Y vos a Tiare?

―Tampoco.

Se dan cuenta que clase de hermanos son (en el caso de Manuel con la pascuense).

― ¿A quién le pedimos ayuda? ―pregunta Manuel mirando a Tierra del Fuego, quien yace mirándose los pies sobre la cama. Debe estar atento a cualquier muestra de querer llorar.

―Uhmmm~ ―Martín ladea la cabeza buscando a las personas correctas, ¿quién puede cambiarle el pañal? ―. ¡Antonio!

― ¿Eh?

―Él nos cuidó, tiene que saber cómo cambiar un pañal, ¿no?

―Ah…sí teni' razón.

―Llamálo, yo cuido de Carlitos. ―propone y el menor acierta yendo a la sala a hacer la llamada. Argentina intenta aguantar el olor del rubiecito.

Chile marca el número, espera los punteros hasta lograr oír el acento español que a veces se le pega y a veces lo detesta.

―Aló Antonio, soy Manuel. ―habla sin mucho ánimo observando la pared. Debe darle un cambio, pero de la nada oye una alegría correspondiéndole el saludo. Posteriormente, el sudamericano le cuenta todo lo sucedido en el día, obviamente lo de su hijo.

― ¿Es coña? ―Antonio no lo puede creer rascándose la mejilla.

―… ―el chileno medita recordando ese significado― No, no lo es. Hablo enserio. No sabemos qué hacer, y pensamos que tú sabi' cambiar pañales. Digo…tú nos…cui-cuidaste.

―Eh~. Sí…puedo hacerlo ―ladea la cabeza siendo lo más sincero posible con su antigua colonia―. Es que…hace siglos que no cambio un pañal… ¡Pero no hay imposible para el Jefe! ―se entusiasma.

―Bien…entonces te esperamos.

― ¡Llevaré tomates para compartir! Quiero ver ese chaval, ¿es todo mono?

―Eh…sí.

― ¡Manu, tengo que hablar con vos! ¡Es urgente! ¡No le digas nada a Antonio! ―Argentina aparece en la sala agitando los brazos todo desesperado. El castaño lo ve y decide despedirse de España.

― ¡Dale, tío! Iré enseguida a ver a mi nieto. ―corta.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―pregunta dejando el teléfono.

― ¿Qué dijo?

―Vendrá, pero hace siglos que no ha cambiado un pañal.

―Lo sabía ―acierta algo enojado, debió decirlo antes―. Se me ocurrió llamar a la señora…Pueblo Mapuche.

―No. ―niega al instante frunciendo el ceño.

―Vamos Manu. No creo que Antonio recuerde como cambiar y lavar el traserito de un nene ―hace movimientos con las manos acompañando su razonamiento―. Tu mamá debe recordarlo.

―Dije que no. No me voy a rebajar en pedirle ayuda.

―Manu ―vuelve a llamar acariciándose la frente―, no se trata sobre sus diferencias, aquí importa Carlitos, no puede quedarse así, che. Y pensá un poco: Un padre no sabe mucho de estas cosas, una madre sabe mucho.

―Está bien ―acepta no del todo y se da cuenta que el argentino se despreocupó del bebé―. ¿Y Carlitos?

―Está… ¡Por Maradona! ¡Voy a verlo! ¡Vos llamas a Antonio y dile que no venga! ―corre apresuradamente al cuarto, y gracias al cielo, el pequeño está bien…bien defecado.

Manuel piensa en lo idiota que es Martín. No hay mucha novedad en eso. Luego vuelve a llamar al español, pero esta vez contesta el italiano sureño con deje de disgusto.

―No, el bastardo se fue a tu casa.

―Entonces lo llamaré al celular ―le corta. Marca el móvil del español y espera―. ¿Antonio?

―No ―contesta la misma voz desde el principio―. El bastardo dejó el celular aquí. Es un maldito idiota.

―Por la mierda. ―maldice, ya no tiene como comunicar a su antiguo tutor. Entonces decide despedirse, pero Lovino lo frena.

―Oye, mándale saludo a Martín. _Ciao_. ―y rápidamente cuelga.

El chileno da un suspiro y llama a la mapuche, solo espera que no lo rete o lo critique en que le regrese las tierras. Al principio sucede, luego se calman las cosas cuando Manuel le cuenta los sucedido con su hijo, estando desesperado en cambiarle el pañal.

―Espera ahí, voy enseguida. ¡Y solo lo hago por él! ―le grita casi al borde de dejarlo sordo. Y…solo queda esperar al más rápido, es claramente que es la mapuche la primera en llegar. El español recién sube al avión personal.

Solo pasan quince segundos donde Martín trata de que no llore el isleño, este no da más con lo sucio que se encuentra y procede a llorar, y justo a tiempo aparece la salvadora, frunciendo levemente el ceño diciéndose a sí misma la clase de padres que son, sin ser capaz de cambiarle un simple pañal. _Hombres_.

Los países le quedan mirando con su entrada parecida a "Soy Alemania, me voy a raptar a Italia". Muy ruda, hasta música de fondo le acompaña, bastante…estilo ejército. Entra al cuarto. Y Carlitos no para de llorar.

Se quita algunas prendas que lleva puesta para que no estorbe en la mudanza. Se truena los nudillos, toma al menor sentándolo en una mesa y le quita el pantalón dejando a la luz la cagadita que tiene.

Martín y Manuel toman atención y aguantan el olor con unos tapones de algodón en las narices.

Los tres se dan cuenta que desde que se convirtió en bebé, no usa pañales y entienden el porqué de la escapatoria del insoportable olor. Pobrecito.

La mapuche le limpia un poco con un paño y se lo lleva al baño a darle una lavadita. Pasa un rato y regresa a su posición anterior. Tierra del Fuego ha dejado de llorar.

―Quiero que tomen atención, porque no vendré otra vez para esto ―dice autoritaria girando la cabeza fulminándolos con la oscura mirada―. ¿Entendido?

― ¡S-Sí! ―aciertan tartamudeando. De verdad, prestaran toda la atención posible.

―Me di el lujo de comprarle pañales, porque sé que ustedes dos no lo hicieron. ―tiene mucha razón, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de pensar en aquello. Entonces, la mujer saca un pañal y ordena unos implementos para cuidar el traserito del pequeño para que no tenga ningún tipo de irritación. Pide por ejemplo: talco, crema o pomada, toallitas, entre más. Las naciones obedecen y se lo traen.

En abrir y cerrar de ojos, Carlitos queda listo y limpiecito. Él ríe.

―Terminé. ¿Algo más antes de irme? ―pregunta preocupada por el isleño mirando fijamente al chileno.

― ¿Qué comen los nenes? ―Martín da a conocer su duda, en verdad lo hace por los dos.

―Si van al supermercado encontraran comida picada. También la pueden hacer en esas cosas…de… ―se le olvida el nombre― preparar comida molita. ―dice simplemente.

―Ya, ¿y cómo que cosa? ―es turno del chileno― ¿Verduras, frutas?

―Les entregaré una lista. Solo advierto ―mira al argentino, este se tensa un poco―, no puede comer asado ni siquiera molido…Martín.

―Ya entendí, che. ―se deprime un poco, pero es por la salud de su hijo hasta que regrese a la normalidad.

Posteriormente, Pueblo Mapuche les entrega un listado con todos los cuidados hacia un bebé. Cualquiera diría que son anotaciones de cuando Manuel era pequeñito, claro que la pareja no se da cuenta.

Tierra del Fuego se siente mejor y tomado por las manos del castaño. Solo balbucea incoherencias agarrando la camisa de su mamá, viendo la textura y el color.

Luego Chile dice que es mejor que se vaya ya que el español puede llegar en cualquier momento. Ella ni ganas tiene de ver a ese tipo, mejor irse enseguida, pero…

― ¡El abuelito jefe ha llegado! ―llega para su mala suerte abriendo la puerta quien sabe cómo alzando los brazos todo alegre― ¡¿Dónde está mi nieto? ¡Le cambiaré el pañal!

―Ya no es necesario. ―le informa Chile sin dejar de sostener a Carlitos, este se chupa el dedo pulgar. España los mira y mira a la señora. Ella lo fulmina con la vista. Él sonríe como siempre.

―Hola, ¿cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo de- ¡Ahhh~! ―corre el cuerpo hacia a un lado salvándose de un plato que lanzó Pueblo Mapuche estrechándose con la pared― ¡Ten cuidado con eso! ―y cuando exclama en modo de advertencia y rogando por su vida, la mujer procede a tirar más platos hasta sacar al español de la casa. Y no solo eso, lo sigue hasta lograr apuntarle a la cabeza, cosa que no lo logra. Antonio se salva entrando a un restaurante italiano, luego regresará a casa, es lo mejor que puede hacer para estar lejos de esa señora que no cambia nunca.

Martín y Manuel se quedan parados preguntándose qué demonios fue todo esto. Aunque en el menor no le sorprende mucho. Siente una caricia en el rostro, baja la vista y es el pequeño. Ahora recuerda que deben darle la comida.

―Martín, tenlo ―el rubio lo observa mientras el castaño le entrega al isleño―. Voy hacerle la comida, tú lo cuidai'. ―dice yéndose a la cocina con las listas en las manos.

Argentina hace caso. Le sonríe a su ahora bebé argentino-chileno. Lo acerca más a su cuerpo llevándolo al cuarto. Se sienta en la cama y se recuesta levantando los brazos sin dejar de sujetar a Carlitos quien mueve los piecitos averiguando si está volando. Los orbes verdes del argentino no dejan de mirar los marrones del infante. Entrecierra los ojos escuchando atento los balbuceos del pequeño. Enmarca una sonrisa.

―Tenés el lado positivo. Manu y yo aprovecharemos tu linda condición, mi nene.

Ahora solo espera a Manuel a que traiga la comida.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Muy crack! Idea inspirada del doujiinshi "3way". [Conclusión interna: Arthur es un pedófilo, que cosa le habrá hecho a Alfred transformado en pequeñito] Hubiese preferido ver a Martín gritándole un montón de verdades y groserías, pero quise poner a Manuel actuando como una mamá prefiriendo el bienestar de su retoño antes que la amistad con Arthur. ¿Se imaginan a Carlitos baby? ¡Es todo una cosita tierna y moe y kawaiisimo! =3

El fic no durará más de tres capítulo, es más o menos lo que tengo pensando. Habrá participación de los tíos latinos, solo tres de ellos. Perdón, pero no puedo con todos, por lo menos esos tres son los que más manejo.

El nombre el capítulo hace referencia como la cagadita de Arthur y la de...bueno...la de Carlitos x3

Esperemos que a los padres no tengan tanto estrés, y que los concejos de Pueblo Mapuche les sirvan. [Lo duda]

Por fin terminó esas protestas en Magallanes... ¡Ahora Carlitos puede regresar a la isla y Martín ir a verlo! ¡Wii~! Manuel se puso los pantalones.

Eso por el momento.

Saludines! ¡Nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**

**O a Carlitos no le cambiaran el pañal de las 3 de la madrugada**

**¡Wajajajajaja!**

Les dejo un regalito. Un nuevo dibujo. No lo hice yo, lo hizo una amiga, yo solo lo coloreé. Eso es mas o menos parte de la escena, claro que en el fic salen abrigados xD

Aquí el link, junten los espacios: h t t p : / / s840. photobucket. com/albums/zz321/Anni_Beilschmidt/Decorated%20images/Hetalia%20OCs/?action=view¤t=porlaculpadeArthur. png&newest=1


	2. Llantos

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje de Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** La advertencia de hoy es…am…Llantos de Carlitos.

**Pareja: **ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

* * *

**Siendo Pαdres**

**C**apítulo 2: **L**lantos.

.

No le cuesta mucho a Manuel preparar la comida picada y molida leída en la lista dada por la mapuche, pero de todas formas no se acostumbrará en estar cocinando comidas apartes. Termina cogiendo un plato y una cuchara yendo al cuarto. Al entrar observa al argentino acostado boca arriba sosteniendo al niño como si pareciera un avioncito. Nunca lo ha visto con una sonrisita leve enmarcada, bastante tierna si se puede decir.

_Muy tierno se ve_.

Inconscientemente surca los labios y enseguida se da cuenta de su 'estupidez' logrando nacer un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo que hace sacudir la cabeza volviendo en sí. Menciona tomando la atención de Martín quien se sienta con Carlitos en sus piernas esperando la comida. Mientras lo alimenta, el argentino comienza a pensar que su chileno se ve extremadamente lindo, tierno, sexy, violable~, realmente tiene que ocultar sus ganas menos al frente del infante. Puede aguantarse hasta la noche. Espera…como que últimamente lo están haciendo muy seguido. ¿Manuel no le dolerá? El pobre debe andar apenas sentándose. Cree que es mejor calmar la pasiones por lo menos estos días, no solo tiene que pensar en él aunque sea lo mejor del mundo jamás creado en la Tierra y en el universo entero, también tiene que cuidar lo suyo, lo que ama.

― ¿Martín? ―Chile se detiene en alimentar al rubiecito notando que el mayor esta en silencio, eso le hace extraño, ese siempre debe decir algo inoportuno arruinando el ambiente familiar― Oye weón, te estoy hablando.

Argentina abre los ojos. Estaba concentrado sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó que el menor había terminado de alimentar al bebé. Pestañea para volver al presente.

― ¿Terminó? ―se pregunta sosteniendo la cintura del isleño.

―Sí ―confirma levantándose con el plato vacío y cuchara dentro―. Iré a buscar un paño, tiene todo sucio. ―da vuelta y sale.

El rubio examina donde supuestamente tiene sucio el pequeño, y sí. El mentón lo tiene con comida. ¡Se ve re lindo! Y…sucio.

Luego llega el castaño limpiando la boquita de Carlitos.

―Manu ―llama Martín, el otro lo mira―, te ves re lindo. ―sonríe.

―Cállate. ―lo silencia enseguida frunciendo el ceño acabando de limpiar. Es raro que no dijera ningún insulto más, no lo hará tampoco por la presencia de su hijo.

― ¿Qué habrá pasado con Antonio? ―pregunta por casualidad y un tanto preocupado acomodando a su retoño.

―No tengo idea ―contesta justo cuando tocan el timbre donde otra vez se pone de pie, y como él está en esa posición, va abrir, porque seguramente Martín no hará ningún esfuerzo en levantarse con Tierra del Fuego en brazos―. ¿Antonio?

― ¡Estoy de vuelta! Tuve suerte de haberme salvado. ―por esa razón sonríe dando un abrazo de recibimientos sin ser recibito por la nación menor quien no entiende nada, pero lo deja pasar.

El español busca con la mirada a su nietecito con ganas de piñizcarle las mejillas, estrecharlo en sus brazos, llenarlo de besos… ¡Ah, le haría tantas cositas lindas! La cara del español se colorea de rojo llegando al cuarto. Primero ve a Martín, segundo a alguien parecido a Martín.

― ¡Fusososososo~! ―es lo único que dice antes de quitarle al argentino el isleño― ¡Que lindo! ¡Es…es…tan mono! ―pega su rostro contra el menor quien no sabe qué hacer.

―Pensé que te había alcanzado. ―dice Argentina poniéndose de pie observando la escena más graciosa creada por su antiguo tutor. Oh, bueno, no es la más graciosa, pero vale tenerla entre la lista sobre todo por las expresiones.

―No, por suerte ―responde dejando un poco de lado el disfrutar el momento con la criatura―. Me escondí en un restaurante italiano y esperé a que se calmaran las cosas o por le menos que solo la haya perdido. ¡El Jefe lo logró! ―en la exclamación alegre, siente que le tiran una hebra del cabello no demasiado fuerte― Ay, que lindo, le tira el cabello a su abuelo. ―de verdad está muy feliz y radiante.

Después de unos minutos, España decide regresar a su país o de paso –y de preferencia– al sur de Italia para que Lovino no se enoje, el cual Manuel se acuerda del saludo que le mandó al argentino.

En una hora pasada, la pareja se pone de acuerdo en que deben comprar las cosas para bebés que solo sea de una semana. Piensan en una cuna, pero el problema que tendrían que deshacerse de ella cuando Carlitos haya vuelto a la normalidad, así que es mejor que duerma con ellos al medio. Y llegan a la conclusión de comprarle ropita nueva y un coche o carrito.

Para más sorpresas, nuevas visitan llegan gracias a Antonio quien les dijo antes de partir a España.

Daniel, Julio y Miguel. Martín se pregunta por qué no vino su otro primo. Tch, seguramente debe estar con el brasilero. Sin embargo lo más extraño no es eso…es…

― ¿Por qué chucha veni' de ninja? ―lo mismo quiere preguntar el argentino al ver al boliviano disfrazado de… "Kiku".

―Es por mi astucia y…para hacer reír al huatoco ese ―dice señalando y mirando al pequeño en brazos del chileno―. Quizás le agrade, y cuando crezca le agradaré más.

―Che, pero no era necesario para que vinieras así ―menciona divertido sirviéndose un mate―. Mirá que me lo vas asustar en vez de agradarle.

―No lo creo, solo mira. ―decidido, se acerca más a Carlitos, inclinando la cabeza, mientras que Manuel observa expectante al igual que el paraguayo y el peruano.

Le hace caritas.

Tierra del Fuego en vez de reír, llora.

― ¡Weón estúpido! ―se aleja rápidamente para que no le asuste más. ¿Y ahora cómo le hará callar? ¡No sabe!

Bolivia se siente porque le salió al revés, pero una mano de Miguel sobre su hombro le dice que es mejor que se saque el disfraz. Obedece.

Y… ¿Quién callará a Carlitos?

― ¡Martín, haz algo! ―grita tratando de hacerlo silenciar.

― ¡No sé cómo callar nenes! ―grita también totalmente preocupado por el isleño.

Entonces, Paraguay se acerca cerrando los ojos y enmarcando una sonrisita frente a los lloriqueos del argentino-chileno logrando callarlos. Sí, lo calla. Los países presentes quedan desorientados por una simple expresión amorosa.

―Al fin… ―susurra Manuel forzando una sonrisa tiesa.

―Julio ya se quitó el disfraz, ya no tienes por qué llorar. ―dice Daniel haciendo pequeños gestos con los dedos queriendo jugar y hacer reír a su sobrino-primo.

Tierra del Fuego se queda expectante clavando sus orbes marrones en los cerrados del país. Luego ríe alzando las manos.

― ¡Que lindo! ―exclama Miguel.

― ¡Es igual a su papi cuando era más pibe! ¡Tiene mi sonrisa que es re grosa! ―sigue emocionado el padre todo egocéntrico y agradeciendo a su primo por haberlo calmado.

― ¡Tengo una idea! ―el peruano acapara la atención menos la de Daniel quien sigue haciendo reír al bebé sostenido por la mamá Chile. Miguel propone cocinar algo para Carlitos, pero Martín le menciona que solo come comida picada y molida por no tener dientes aun. En fin, no tiene otra que cocinar para los países y moler la comida para el rubiecito.

Todo pasa rápidamente. Los padres agradecen por sus presencias donde el argentino vuelve agradecer a su primo por haber silenciado a su hijo. Y enseguida agradecen al peruano por alimentarlos ya que no almorzaron por andar alimentando al pequeño y aterrados por su condición. Los tres países les dieron buena suerte para que él regrese a la normalidad.

Toman un leve descanso en los sillones. No se preocupan mucho por el isleño quien está sentando mirando a su ovejita arqueando una ceja, sintiendo que la conoce de alguna parte pero no la recuerda.

La tarde pasa y la noche llega.

Como anteriormente propusieron en que el rubiecito durmiera entremedio…así lo hacen. Había costado hacerlo dormir y darle la leche tibia dentro de un biberón, que mágicamente lo hizo Argentina; más que por plantearse en aprovechar esta oportunidad. Pues… ¡Este es su sueño! No del todo, pero lo vale. Siempre soñó ver a Carlitos estar en la pancita de Manuel (cosa que no va a suceder y lo sabe) y salir por donde sea, verlo balbucear, reír, llorar, decir sus primeras palabritas… ¡El mundo lo ama! ¿Cómo no lo va amar si es tan re groso, hermoso, atractivo, y bueno, tantas cosas elogias hacia su persona? Y hablando de su persona y del mundo, gira a mirar a Manuel y le propone en vez de ir mañana de compras, fueran a tirarse en partidismo, cosa que el castaño le niega con un acentuado y recalcado NO.

Chile simplemente se da media vuelta dando la espalda a sus dos queribles rubios. Martín se queda viendo la televisión buscando algún programa farandulero preferentemente argentino o no tendrá sentido y lo encuentra. Se sorprende por esos chismes y blablablá que solo a ÉL le importan. Da un bostezo. Es mejor apagar el televisor y dormir. Pero antes, voltea leve bajando la vista al pequeñito de al medio de los dos países. Sonríe acercando sus dedos a las diminutas manitos inocentes, tocando la más cercana. El infante duerme sin percatarse que su padre le toca los deditos.

Martín acciona a pagar el televisor, darle un beso en la frente del isleño, y dejar caer suavemente su cabeza sobre la almohada. Dormir tranquilo.

Tres horas más tarde, Carlitos comienza a llorar.

Martín y Manuel se levantan sin salir de la cama, el segundo lo toma en brazos para callarlo sin resultados, luego se lo deja al rubio, tampoco funciona.

Tal vez tiene hambre…o…se hizo. Pero…según la marca de los pañales son súper absorbentes que duran limpios y sequitos hasta el otro día.

―Beee~. ―hasta ella está preocupada acostada a los pies de la cama.

― ¿Llamamos a Dani? ―propone el rubio balanceando de un lado para otro con todo el cuidado al bebé.

―No ―niega pensándolo. No es bueno molestar a estas horas y para colmo hacer pensar al paraguayo que no son buenos padres sin saber nada sobre cuidados. ¿Y quién les enseñó hacer padres? Nadie, y menos estar preparados para esta situación gracias al idiota de Arthur―. Haber, pásamelo. ―extiende los brazos mientras el mayor le entrega al lloroncito.

―Debe tener hambre ―piensa Martín, y piensa otra vez de diferente manera surcando los labios de lado―. ¿Por qué no intentas darle pecho? Puede que se calme.

― ¡Weón enfermo! ¡No soy una mujer! ―exaspera por la desubicada ocurrencia del argentino. Solo a él se le tiene que ocurrir.

Por culpa de ese arrebato hace más llorar a Tierra del Fuego.

―Ya, shh~, shh~. Por favor, deja de llorar. ―el chileno lo intenta.

―Huele el pañal. ―dice Martín más serio. Manuel hace caso negando que está todo bien abajo. Entonces el argentino se pone de pie yendo a la cocina sin responder a la pregunta del castaño "¿Adónde vai'? ¿Me vai' a dejar solo, weón?".

Hierbe el agua, saca todas las cosas para prepararle la leche y hacerlo dormir. Da un largo bostezo batiendo el contenido dentro del biberón. Regresa al cuarto e ir directamente a entregárselo a Manuel, que solo atina a alimentarlo. Carlitos queda callado degustando de la lechecita.

Martín…se dispuso a dormir.

―Weón. ―maldijo. Claro, él tiene que hacerlo todo por tener el rol de mami, y ahí se queda hasta hacerlo dormir otra vez, y dormir.

* * *

Al otro día…

Manuel y Martín tienen un gran problema. ¿Con quién irá Carlitos? ¿Con mamá o con papá? Ambos países tienen una reunión con sus superiores cada uno por su lado.

―Che, creo que debe ir con vos, mañana se irá con papá re groso. ―dijo el argentino. Bien, el chileno no se opuso.

Sin embargo, antes deben ir de compras, no pueden irse sin comprarle ni una sola ropita al rubiecito del rizo, serían unos malos y descariñados padres. Argentina pone en marcha la salida familiar, donde Chile es quien maneja soportando los reclamos de su vecino porque quiere llevar el volante sabiendo perfectamente que maneja horriblemente mal. El castaño no tiene otra opción que meterle un calcetín en la boca. Con eso se calla frunciendo el entrecejo.

Estaciona el auto. Bajan. Y van a las tiendas de bebés. Primero es un carrito para llevarlo, el chileno se cansa en cargarlo en brazos. Martín lo compra y enseguida es usado por Tierra del Fuego, sentadito mirando a la gente pasar mordiendo y baboseando un juguete que viene de regalo gracias a la compra, siendo llevado por el mayor.

Lo segundo es la ropa.

Martín le compra una camiseta de la selección de su país en tamaño para bebés, perfecta como él y como su hijo. Sonríe donde es rodeado por corazones.

Manuel bufa por varias cosas incluyendo la camiseta argentina.

Siguen comprando cosas utilices sin gastar demasiado, pero el argentino se enamora de unos zapatitos celestes con dibujitos de soles, por supuesto, para no exasperar al castaño más de lo que está, compra unos zapatitos rojos…pero Manuel los rechaza ya que parecen para niñitas y no quiere que su hijo se ande poniendo cosas así.

El paseo se acaba y el chileno tiene que ir a la reunión con sus superiores, e igualmente también Martín.

La particular familia va al baño público para cambiar la ropa del argentino-chileno por la nueva. Y no falta que el rubio mayor acceda y exija que use la camiseta de la selección de Argentina. Manuel da un largo suspiro dejando al pequeño a cargo de Martín. No vale la pena discutir en el baño y menos por una camiseta.

― ¡Se ve re lindo! ―exclama tomando en brazos a Carlitos llevando puesta la camiseta. La verdad, siendo sinceros se ve muy tierno…pero no para Chile.

Al rato después, saliendo de todo el mar de gente, se despiden.

Martín sonríe y le toma el rostro a Manuel dándole un beso en los labios, este queda inmóvil y medio sonrojado sosteniendo el carrito donde se sitúa la criatura mordiendo un juguete.

Hubiese preferido gritarle por haberlo besado al frente de las personas, mas un impedimento se lo prohíbe. Sí, el rubiecito.

* * *

El viaje es normal entrando al Palacio de La Moneda. Se siente demasiado observado por llevar un carrito y dentro del carrito lleva un bebé con la camiseta de Argentina. No le da importancia, no le toma atención ni a los rumores que de seguro son de que al fin reconoce un hijo fruto de una relación de quien sea y entre más.

Pasa por los pasillos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hasta llegar a la sala. Ve a todos reunidos llamando la atención sin querer. Sus superiores depositan las miradas en el bebé y luego a su nación. ¿Por qué Chile trae un bebé?

Exhala caminando hasta su puesto. Deja el coche a un lado tomando en brazos a Carlitos, y sentándolo en sus piernas.

Nadie dice nada manteniendo la vista en Manuel y en el pequeño, hasta que el presidente pregunta.

―Inglaterra usó su magia, le salió mal y cayó en Tierra del Fuego. Ahora es una guagua. En una semana regresará a la normalidad ―responde…a todos―. Y sí…la camiseta se la puso el fleto de Martín. ―termina bajando los parpados.

Todo continúa con su rumbo. Manuel intenta por lo menos tomar atención a los temas de futuro, cosa que se le hace difícil por los movimientos inquietos de Carlitos queriendo tomar sus papeles. No puede creer que de bebé sea un tanto inquieto y de grande sea tranquilo. Lo aleja de los papeles haciendo la silla hacia atrás. Todos lo miran.

― ¿Qué? Ustedes también tienen hijos…entiéndanme.

Después de todo, no toma atención a nada más que solo a su criatura que se ha mantenido callado.

La reunión finaliza, el cual se retiran menos el chileno junto con el pequeño. Ve la hora en su celular y debe darle la leche. Y… ¿en dónde va hacer la leche? Mejor dicho, ¿en dónde la va calentar? Así es, la lleva preparada dentro de un bolsito del carrito. La saca de ahí cargando al isleño para después sentarlo en la mesa.

No puede dársela helada.

―Ma~. ―pronuncia.

¿Qué dijo? Trató de decir "mamá" si no se equivoca. Si la pronuncia bien será la primera palabra.

¡Wajajajaja! Cuando Martín sepa de esto, querrá morirse de la envidia. Hará forzar un poco al pequeñito.

―Vamos Carlitos…di "mamá". ―lo incentiva.

―… ―no dice nada, únicamente se miran.

―Vamos…por fa…di "mamá" para que tu papá, digo Martín, sienta envidia. ―corrige sobre el argentino.

―Pa~. ―menciona en un tonito de voz agudo. Chile lo vuelve a intentar. Solamente dice "Ma" y nada más, aunque "Pa" no la repite.

―No resulta ―se da por vencido, además que es más importante alimentarlo que hacerlo hablar, aun así dónde mierda calentará la leche―. Iré a buscar a alguien, voy y vuelvo ¿sí? ―lo hará lo más rápido posible para que no lo extrañe y se sienta solo…

― ¡Waaa~h! ―lamentablemente comienza a llorar al saber que lo dejará solito sentado en la mesa.

Manuel alcanza a dar cuatro pasos para regresar enseguida…y Carlitos deja de llorar.

Eso fue…extraño.

Lo calma acariciándole el cabello e intenta alejarse pero otra vez empieza a llorar. ¿No quiere que se aleje? Entonces regresa.

Hará una pequeña prueba para saber si está o no equivocado. Se da media vuelta dando un paso separándose del isleño quien llora otra vez. Rápidamente se acerca tranquilizándolo, cosa que le cuesta bastante.

El isleño solo solloza.

― ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? Tengo ir a calentar la leche…

―Sniff…sniff… ―se aguanta el no llorar por… ¡¿Quién sabe cuántas veces ha llorado?

―No, no, no, no, no ―repite desesperado dándole cariño por los lados de los brazos―. No me voy a ir…no llores, no más ―esfuerza una sonrisa y una risita logrando calmar al rubiecito. Manuel suspira―. Aunque estés así, sigues siendo el mismo. No te separas de mí ni para los feriados.

A Chile no le queda otra que llevar Tierra del Fuego en el carrito, recorriendo los pasillos buscando algo para calentar la leche. Agradece al cielo que no ha defecado, porque eso si es gran problema y enorme aparte del olor. Luego de haber calentando el biberón con el contenido del lácteo, lo alimenta con tranquilidad sin ningún tipo de apresuro. Después decide dar un paseo por dentro del palacio donde los senadores, diputados y muchos más le hacen la pregunta de por qué anda con un niño. Les responde a todos con que es culpa de Arthur.

Y no se escapa la más importante… ¿Qué hace con la camiseta de…?

―Martín.

Bien, por lo menos mañana le tocará "sufrir" al argentino.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ay, ay, ay…me costó un poquito acabar el capítulo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Am…pobre Manu xD. No pude dejar escapar el detalle de colocar a Julio disfrazado de ninja xD

Aadasdasd, Daniel (L)

Oigan, esto es para las que viven en Martín, ¿saben que reacciones tendrían los superiores de Martu por andar con un niño? O...cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Si tienen ideas, las pueden mandar por MP. Lo unico que sé, que Martín no tomará atención en nada, solo tendrá ojos para Carlitos xD

Aasdadasdasdas, ¡Adivinen qué! Dibujé a Carlitos si algún día llegará a crecer en el 3423 (?) por lo menos hasta parecer de unos 16 años más o menos. Intenté que no se pareciera tanto a Arthur o sería atroz. Así que le hice el peinado un tanto parecido a Manu. El coloreado no es tan bueno, me salió medio turnio…es que en mi croquera salía mucho mejorsh.

**Hakkusyo – San**; definitivamente tu pc me odia, asique entra por donde lo haces siempre para ver el dibujo xD

Les dejo el link: h t t p : / / i840. photobucket. com/albums/zz321/Anni_Beilschmidt/Decorated%20images/Hetalia%20OCs/hgjj. png

Y les dejo otro de Carlitos… ¿con frío?

h t t p : / / i840. photobucket. com/albums/zz321/Anni_Beilschmidt/Decorated%20images/Hetalia%20OCs/carrlkis2. png

asdasdasd ¿no es lindo? Pronto tendré a los cuatros listos ;D

Saludines! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

**;D**


End file.
